starpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Writergirl555
Welcome Hi, welcome to Starpower Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Killerwolfhearts Welcome! Welcome Writergirl555! Dakota Jaya 01:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Thank you for welcoming me! I'm very excited to be part of the group! Hi and Welcome Welcome to Starpower Wiki! If you have any questions, leave them on my talk page! Life is short, eat dessert first! -Agent Lid 17:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey WG! Thanks for the encouragement! I know who RayaQuest is. I'll give you hints. 1. She's sitting in my chair 2. She's wearing my clothes 3. She's writing this RayaQuest is me. I have another wikia account. I logged on to the wrong account when I edited the page. Oops. So yeah, I'll probably need your help on the whole realistic thing, maybe some ideas would be great! And you are doing an awesome job too! And I'm not just saying that! The Dance Competition sounded so real to me, that if you told me that really happened, I would have believed you! So see ya later! ~DJ Dakota Jaya 14:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) userboxes The answer is quite simple my friend! Go to the Userboxes page and click 'edit'. Then click 'Source'. The userboxes should look like words. Copy the one you wish and paste it on your userpage. Dakota Jaya 01:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) thank you! Thanks for the help, Dakota Jaya! -WG555 Mystery Great story so far! Really love it! I just have ONE tip... You know this part?: "Oh no, that's a historic painting!" a guest said. "It must have been a burglary!" Alexandra said. "Yeah, that explains the power outage!" I said. "We should solve this! I love mysteries!" Alexandra said. "That's a great idea! It'll be fun!" Aaron said. "Let's start by learning about the painting. Aaron and I will talk to the manager, and Alexandra, you can look at where the painting was," I said. Too many saids. Wow, the word was just totally deprived of it meaning! If say a word over and over, it becomes monotonous. Here is a suggestion: "Oh no, that's a historic painting!" a guest said. "It must have been a burglary!" exclaimed Alexandra . "Yeah, that explains the power outage!" I said. "We should solve this! I love mysteries!" Alexandra suggested excitedly. "That's a great idea! It'll be fun!" Aaron agreed. "Let's start by learning about the painting. Aaron and I will talk to the manager, and Alexandra, you can look at where the painting was," I instructed. Dakota Jaya OK, if you want to change that you can Name+Video Look! A new way to spell your name! Ritergerlfive5five :) (Yeah, I'm bored) Also, as I said on the front page Ellie is making a couple videos on youtube about starpower. If you want to see them you can check out cheetahstalker's videos. ~DJ I checked out the videos! I don't think it's had a lot of views yet...(they're mainly us so far), but maybe later we'll get a new member. BTW I like the new way to say my username! LOL! 01:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It's DJ! I changed my name to Hawkheart600. See ya around! Hawkheart! Hi! Long time no see! Hey welcome back! Have you heard from Lydia? I'm not even sure if she's alive... Hawkheart! 01:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Back!! Hey Hawkheart (love the new name!) Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I don't know where Lid is. She must be busy right now. Hopefully she'll come back soon! Hi! Hi! I've heard from Lid over email. She's probably going to be back sooner or later. Bye now! ~Hawkheart! THe Rarest oopportunity Why did you delete it? I looked at your past revision or whatever and read it- and it was good. Not good GREAT! I want to know what happens. ~Hawkheart! sure I'm back from 6th grade camp! And I fixed TRO. (THE RAREST OPPERTUNITY). Also, go ask some friends to join. I'm writing, but i haven't posted... I will later. Hawkheart! 22:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) update don't take status confirmed off your profile page it allows you to write on this wiki ! Killerwolfhearts 02:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Killerwolfheartz hiya Thanks, glad you like Sun so far! Be expecting more soon! I read the newest chapter of your story! Awesome job! Can't wait to see what her mom will say! If her mom says no, will Lizzie just sneak out and go anyway?? Quirky Rach 22:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC)